Spelled Out Confession
by Xoitzel
Summary: While under the influence of an odd spell, Justin accidentally let slip something he should have not. JALEX.


Alex giggled underneath her breath, watching as her older brother struggled to remain upright and standing from the influence of the spell that had been cast on him by Max. He swayed on his feet before falling to the floor underneath the weight of his own body.

She did not move to help him... why should she? This was gold; the kind of entertainment she had been hoping for since she failed her last math test.

"Y-You're cruel, y-you know that?" Justin stuttered, his vision too clouded to find his sister in the dizzying mess of the living room. "W-When this w-wears off I'll cast the same s-spell on y-you too!"

This only made Alex laugh harder before she jumped over the head of the couch and turned on the television. With her parents gone and Max... wherever, there was no one to help Justin up from his heap on the floor or to stop the effects of the spell.

To be _absolutely_ fair, Alex did not really know how to stop the spell, so she just decided to let it take its course. After about ten minutes into the program her brother finally stopped muttering and calmed.

But his muttering, which for a small period were incomprehensible, suddenly became quite... loud.

"You know-" His speech had long since stopped stuttering. "You have the most beautiful red hair."

Alex, taken off by this, peered over from the head of the couch just as Justin's weak signaled wand fired a spell at her.

"JUSTIN!" She screeched, looking at her now fiery hair. "What'd you do?!"

It was Justin's turn to laugh now, while on the floor, looking up at his sister with his own amusement. But Alex could tell that he had used up the last of his energy on this pathetic and weak spell...

That Alex had forgotten how to reverse.

Okay, okay... this was an evil sort of sin upon her character, Alex _had_ to get her natural hair color back. Nothing wrong with red... but-

She looked into a mirror and wanted to scream.

It just _wasn't_ her color.

Alex stood and pointed her wand at her brother, whispering what she thought would reverse his own spell.

But it did not work. It occurred to Alex it would not work, she had no idea a half an hour ago and she had no idea now. Still, she knew she did not need Justin to help her with her hair... she had plenty of beauty spells bookmarked for her own use.

"Fine then, I'll just look at the book and figure it out myself!" She announced, leaving a very down and out looking Justin on the floor.

Or, she attempted to, but was stopped by a firm hand gripping onto her ankle as she made her way past the body on the floor.

"What?!" Alex inquired, looking down at her brother. He had a goofy smile, and that made Alex laugh.

He wasn't even going to remember what was happening right now.

She decided to take a bit of revenge, and performed the same spell he had moments prior; and now both looked like fiery headed twins.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded and... offended? Alex would have never pegged her nerdy brother to concern himself so much with his hair color.

"Because!"

"Now we look alike." He responded, much to Alex's confusement.

"Uh, duh. Justin, we're siblings. Of _course_ we look alike." She said before whispering to herself: _Unfortunately_.

Another pull at her ankle brought Alex down to the ground with her brother, falling across his stomach in an ungraceful heap.

The spell's residue left a strange odor, and Alex smiled at the connection to alcohol as she pulled herself from him.

_So _that_ was the spell Max used._ Alex thought. She knew Justin was never going to live this down. Spelled-Over before twenty-one.

She'd never let him live it down either.

So intent on her own future aspirations to shame her brother, she did not notice the hand on the small of her back until it pushed her back onto her brother.

And well, she stopped thinking about shaming him then.

She was rather ashamed, because Justin was looking so intently at her; Alex... his sister!

Like... he loved her or something!

Alex struggled in his grip but he only held onto her tighter before embracing her. His speech was no longer slurred, but he somewhat purred and it was clear that he was not all there.

But Alex understood that alcohol, or rather spelled-influence, brought emotions to the surface that were better left without the light of day shed on them.

"If we didn't look alike..." Justin began. "If we weren't related then maybe-"

How could he even say that?

"Or if you would just look my way-"

Oh, now he was blaming her? Alex, flustered because her brother not only seemed to like her and was holding her... but because he was not the same sibling figure she had always assumed.

He was a man... a coward... just like the rest!

"Well jeez, if you want a girl... if you want _me_," Alex clarified, kicking him in the shin before setting herself up right. "You've got to make a move!"

She walked away, stomping her feet. "And not while drunk either!"

Alex hated all manner of confessions where the exclaimer would not remember the next day. That was fine... Alex Russo decided... turning back to him and shouting out a spell she suddenly remembered.

She'd remind him.

* * *

**AN:// **My first Jalex fic, hoped you enjoyed. I'll leave it up to your imagine as to what spell she casted. One-shot, not to be continued. **FIN.**


End file.
